Una Oportunidad
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: ¿que aras para ganarte el amor de esa persona especial si esta esta lastimada?
1. prologo

**Disclamer** : los personajes no son míos; estos le pertenecen a su respectivo creador -No recuerdo como se llama-

Summarry: - Solo una oportunidad dame para hacerte feliz... - que aras para tener a la persona que quieres, si ella esta muy lastimada..

Gracias por leer.

* * *

 ** _prologo_**

 _Marinette_ _..._

 _Lo ciento, no puedo quedarme... me es doloroso ver como su vida se va..._  
 _Espero que me perdones..._

Una chica de cabellos negros azulados o azul marino lloraba amargamente por aquella nota que le habían dejado...

Ella tendría que encontrar la forma de salir ella sola adelante.

* * *

bien este es mi primer Fic en esta categoría, espero su RW gracias!


	2. capitilo I: Contratada

**Disclamer** : los personajes no son míos; estos le pertenecen a su respectivo creador -No recuerdo como se llama-

Summarry: - Solo una oportunidad dame para hacerte feliz... - que aras para tener a la persona que quieres, si ella esta muy lastimada..

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Capitulo I: Contratada.

Marinette Dupain, una Chica de 27 años, cabellos negros con reflejos azules o azul marino era la tonalidad de su cabello, sus ojos azul cielos, ella era mitad China y mitad francesa, ella es hábil en la costura, y un chica que sabía como administrar todo, después de todo ella se había graduado de administración con muchos esfuerzos, tras una ojeada en le periódico de trabajo vio que la Agencia de modela-je Agreste necesitaba empleados, y tras una oportunidad de conseguir empleo ella fue.

 ** _Agencia de modelaje y mas Agreste_**

Es lo que decía el cartel anuncio de la entrada de aquel edificio o mas bien rascacielos.

Ella ingreso y mental mente se preparo para la entrevista. El Jefe, Gabriel Agreste, un señor sumamente serio y uno de los mejores moditas en todo el mundo, el señor Agreste estaba casado con Emma* una ex-modelo, y ahora dueña de una de las mejores agencias de modela-je del mundo. Félix, Chat y Adrien eran los hijos de ellos, Adrien y Chat eran hermanos gemelos mientras que Feliz era el menor de 6 años. Su después de 20 años la señora Agreste, había decidido tener a su último hijo.

Según algunas personas los Agreste eran personas sumamente organizadas y les gustaba el orden y es por eso que ella al entrar vio todo un desastre de oficina.

\- ¿Hola? - dijo con cuidado y de una mini oficina salio una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos Café y piel bronceada.

\- Hola, ¿tú eres...? - dijo la chica.

\- soy Marinette, y hoy tengo una entrevista de trabajo. - informo.

\- ¡hay! ¡A esta hora! - se alarmó la chica. - lo ciento soy Alya, y se me olvido que era hoy, lo ciento mucho! - se disculpaba la chica algo apenada.

\- no hay problema pero... ¿puedo preguntar que paso aquí?

\- si la estúpida de la asistente personal de los señores, la primera asistente se fue con la señora y el joven Chat, mientras que la la otra fue pasada a el señor y a el joven Adrien, pero al parecer no aguanto y renunció dejando todo a medias - dijo Alya.

\- ya veo, que tal si te ayudo un poco.

\- de verdad, gracias te lo agradecería - dijo entusiasmada - bien tu encarga te del café y yo de arreglar este desastre.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y para cuando estaban por terminar de arreglar a Alya se le ocurrió preguntar.

-¿y tu entrevista para que aria es? -

\- para costurera - dijo sin tomarle importancia

\- ¡oh! Es una lastima serias de gran ayuda como la asistente del señor

Los minutos pasaron y Marinette ya había terminado lo que le tocaba así de decidió ir por agua. Ella fue por un baso de agua simple ya que estaba nerviosa, pero estaba tan entretenida viendo un retrato de la modelo de temporada que no se percato que alguien fue en su dirección y estos chocaron haciendo que el agua se derramará sobre el chico.

\- ¡lo ciento! - dijo rápidamente.

\- ¡me abas de arruinar el traje! - grito un rubio de ojos verdes.

\- ¡hey! Tranquilo la dama pidió disculpas - dijo una tercera persona.

\- ¡no me importa! ¡Me arruino el traje!

\- dije que lo sentía, fue un accidente, a demás no se arruinó, solo esta mojado con agua simple. - dijo la chica y el chico de ojos verdes reparo en la chica puesto que tenia un gafete de visitante.

\- sabes que yo soy el que contrata a las personas -

\- pues ni muerta trabajaría para ti, niño mimado y consentido.- ella se dio la vuelta y se fue, no deseaba saber nada de aquel trabajo, y si mas salió.

Lo que no sabían es que un par de ojos veía aquella escena, y sonreía.

\- vaya, Alya que bueno esta el café - dijo Gabriel.

\- gracias, pero el crédito de tan fantástico café es de Marinette. ¿Por cierto donde esta ella?

\- ¿quien es Marinette? - pregunto Chat

\- una chica que bino por uno de los puestos de costurera pero ella parece mas que suficiente para ser vuestra asistente.

\- Alya, llama a recepción y que vean que Marinette no se vaya. - dijo Emma.

Fuera de aquel edificio en un restaurante una chica se encontraba tomando un café y con periódico en la mano.

\- esto es difícil... - susurro la chica.

\- ¿puedo sentarme? - pregunto una voz de una mujer y Marinette ni se voltio a ver quien le hablaba.

\- si quiere - dijo volteando la pagina del periódico.

\- ¿Buscas trabajo? - preguntó la voz de un hombre y es cuando ella bajo el periódico y vio que tenia tres acompañantes en vez de uno.

-si..

\- ¡vaya coincidencia! yo busco una asistente personal para mi hijo y esposo - dijo emocionada la mujer y Marinette vio que aquella mujer no era cualquier mujer, sino era la esposa de Gabriel Agreste. - mi nombre es Emma Agreste - dijo la mujer, ella era una hermosa rubia, de ojos verdes, piel blanca. - el es mi hijo, Chat - señaló a su lado derecho y un rubio de ojos azules le saludo.

\- un gusto Lady. - dijo con algo de coquetería, pero de inmediato fue reprendido.

\- controla te estas casado - dijo la madre.

\- un gusto - contesto algo cohibida la chica, puesto que estaba con los mejores, de todo París.

\- y el es mi hijo Adrien - señaló a un rubio de ojos verdes.

\- si, ya lo conocí, hola de nuevo mimado - dijo Marinette algo molesta. - mi nombre es Marinette Dupain.

\- ni creas que ella sera mi asistente y de papá - Adrien dijo con molestia, pero el quería a esa chica pues nadie le había puesto en su lugar.

\- si, ella sera, tiene el carácter para soportarlos a los dos - dijo Emma y vio a Marinette - se que fuiste por otro puesto, pero si aceptas tendrás una mejor paga.

\- ... yo...-

\- tendrás, mejores prestaciones.

\- y seguro medico... - susurro Marinette.

\- sip lo tendrás - contesto a Marinette a su no pregunta.

\- están conscientes que abra días que quiera matarlo - señaló a Adrien y este se cruzó de brazos.

\- si, y de seguro tendrás su permiso - contesto Adrien.

\- exactamente, tienes mi consentimiento - dijo Emma, y después de un gran suspiro por parte de Marinette ella se cruzó de brazos y susurro un leve _si._

\- perfecto, mañana empiezas. - dijo Emma.

* * *

N/A:

Emma*: Según se no se a revelado el nombre de la Mamá de Adrien así que por esta vez la llamare Emma, pero si saben el nombre no duden en decírmelo para cambiar el nombre.

Bien como quedo este cap, no olviden que comentarios sugerencias, en su comentario...


End file.
